Vontades
by Myoto Crimson
Summary: John mora em um pequeno apartamento que divide com a Rose, Jade e Dave e ele namora o Strider escondido das meninas. Por tal motivo os dois tem poucos momentos intimos juntos e John resolve que vai matar sua vontades sozinho. DaveJohn - Lemon


John estava sozinho em casa, como sempre havia sido o primeiro a chegar ao pequeno apartamento que dividia com a Rose, Jade e Dave. Já que eram amigos desde pequenos nunca tiveram problemas em morar juntos.

O Egbert direcionou-se para seu quarto rapidamente, olhando o relógio e vendo que havia chegado muito mais cedo que o normal. Questionou-se por alguns instantes, o que faria até alguém chegar a casa. Leu quadrinhos, tomou um banho, fez o jantar e nada parecia fazer o tempo passar.

Passou um longo tempo na cozinha pensando se esperava ou não os outros chegarem. Decidiu ir para quarto novamente jogou-se na cama e ficou olhando para o teto até ouvir o alerta de mensagem de seu celular.

"To chegando daqui a pouco, me esperem pra jantar, OK." – era Dave.

"Não precisa se preocupar, não tem ninguém em casa além de mim..." – ele respondeu a sms e suspirou.

"Deve ta uma saco ai, não vou demorar."

"Você simplesmente acaba de adivinhar. Estarei esperando." – Respondeu rindo um pouco baixo.

– Dave... – o moço de madeixas pretas suspirou o nome do outro, acabará por fixar a imagem do loiro em sua cabeça e recordar-se que fazia certo tempo que os dois não tinham um tempo só para eles. Namoravam praticamente escondidos das meninas, mas ele se pergunta se elas não ouviam "barulhos suspeitos" no meio da noite.

O mais novo tinha que confessar que sentia falta do contato físico e intimo com o outro, mas sem perceber que afundado em seus pensamentos começava a cariciar o próprio corpo. Aquela saudade do Strider deixava o outro enlouquecido enquanto lembrava-se de cada toque do outro e ia tentando simula-lo com as mãos.

– Ah... Dave! – agora em gemido o menor chamava pelo o outro, seu corpo excitado pedia pelo loiro.

Como estava sozinho, não se importou em descer as calça, fazendo carinho nas próprias nádegas, sem deixar a timidez lhe tomar. Acariciava, apertava e às vezes dava leves tapas que deixa seu corpo ainda mais excitado com aquela pequena brincadeira.

Era como estivesse imaginando o mais velho roçando-se em seu corpo, sussurrando em seu ouvido coisas quentes que lhe faziam sempre derretesse e sempre aceitar as vontades do amado.

Enquanto roçava os dedos em seus ânus, John implorava para o maior invadi-lo, realmente delirando em seus pensamentos, rebolando como se indicasse que estava pronto para ser preenchido pelo amante.

Ele deixava os dedos escorregarem para o seu interior, iniciando como movimentos de vagares, gemendo baixo e implorando por mais, implorava e implorava com certo desespero por movimentos mais fortes. Até que atendeu os próprios desejos começando a mover seus dedos com uma velocidade maior, tirando de si gemidos ainda mais altos e que chamavam pelo loiro.

Nesse instante, meio desnorteado pelo fato do ônibus ter vindo rápido, Dave entrava em casa deixava sua mochila por ali na sala mesmo e se encaminhou direto para a cozinha. Mas foi surpreendido por um grito do Egbert chamando seu nome, aquilo o desesperou. Subiu rapidamente para o quarto dele e deu-se com a cena o moreno rebolando sobre os próprios dedos enquanto clamava por mais.

Aquilo tirou um sorriso do loiro que ficou na porta observando o outro se satisfazer sozinho, sem ao menos perceber sua presença ali. Tinha uma visão bem "favorecida" do outro que estava de quatro, com o rosto escondido no travesseiro, via-se que seu corpo já nu movendo-se involuntariamente pelo prazer.

Era simplesmente excitante ver o namorado daquela forma, já não estava mais se contendo. Tirou a própria blusa, deixando a mesma pelo chão mesmo e de forma silenciosa se aproximou, abraçando-lhe e rapidamente tomando-lhe os lábios.

– Dave... – o Egbert, ofegante, disse meio assustado.

– Você tava pedindo tanto... - O loiro aproveitou a posição que estavam para roçar-se no mais novo.

– Hum... Por favor, Dave. Po-Ponha logo. – este pedia um tanto constrangido enquanto começava a movimentar o quadril de encontro ao outro. Com o Strider ali não precisava mais dos próprios dedos para se saciar.

– Apressadinho. – disse retirando as calças e roçando-se agora diretamente ao outro. – Quero ouvir você implorar primeiro. – sussurrou no ouvido do amado, dando uma leve mordida na região.

John começava a implorar pelo o amante, atritando-se mais a ele, sua respiração parecia estar ainda mais pesada. Necessitava do outro em si naquele instante, então pedia e pedia com manha e carência.

Ao ver o menor naquele estado o mais velho não conteve o imenso sorriso no rosto e finalmente deu-lhe o que queria. Forte! Tudo de uma só vez arrancando um longo berro prazeroso do mais novo.

Os movimentos começaram devagar, por pura provocação. O Strider queria ver o quanto John aguentaria só com aqueles movimentos calmos de vai-e-vem. O que realmente não durou muito, pois logo já estava movendo-se com sede de encontro ao outro, novamente pedindo em súplicas para que o amado fosse com mais força.

Naquele instante Dave apenas queria tortura o menor, fazer como se fosse um castigo o outro ter começado sem ele. Inclinava-se sobre o mesmo, o encurralando na cama, mordia, dava chupões nas costas do outro.

– John, você está sendo castigado por me desobedecer... – ele sussurrou ao pé do ouvido do outro, sua voz soava rouca o que deixava o Egbert arrepiado por completo.

– O... O que eu fiz... - acabou por levar um tapa em sua coxa, indicando que ainda fazia algo errado. – O que fiz de errado, mestre? – ele consertou a frase a maneira que Dave queria ouvir.

– Lembra o que eu lhe disse sobre se tocar sozinho, John? – dava outro pequeno tapa agora um tanto mais forte, fazendo ou outro gemer num pequeno misto de dor e prazer.

– Me desculpa! Mestre, por favor, me perdoe! – disse o menor com certo desespero, apertando o Strider em seu interior. – Por favor! Eu preciso de você! Mestre, eu quero sentir prazer com você.

– John... Você sabe que burlou as regras. – falou com certa dificuldade. Os gemidos que saíram involuntariamente de seus lábios foram os culpados.

– Mas... Mas eu preciso ser totalmente seu! Mestre, eu não estava mais aguentando. Por favor, perdoe a minha falha! Mestre, eu lhe imploro. Não me castigue desta forma! – disse sentindo que seu amado logo sairia de si. Então começa a suplicar para que não fizesse tal coisa.

Numa risada baixa o Strider voltou a estar por completo dentro. Sentindo o rebolado do outro que ficava um pouco mais intenso pelo desejo.

O loiro encontrou uma forma mais prazerosa para ambas as partes de castigar o mais novo. Agarrou os cabelos do amante e os puxou com força, enquanto seus movimentos tornavam-se intensos por brutalidade e sua mão livre batia sem dó algum nas coxas grossas de pele macia, fácies de marcar.

John lagrimejava, mas seus gemidos ainda eram de prazer. Segurou as grades de sua cama para conter o forte impulso do seu corpo foi completamente em vão, a cama acabava por seguir os movimentos dos dois.

Suas súplicas havia se tornado gemidos intensos de o quanto o maior era bom, o quanto ele lhe dava prazer, o quão maravilhoso o seu mestre era.

O sorriso do Strider aumentou, não só com suas palavras mais ver o corpo do outro alcançando seu limite de sensibilidade. Já não batia no amante com tanta força, agora apenas de passar a mão pelas costas do outro era mais do que suficiente para vê-lo arrepiado, soltando suspiros longos em meio aos gemidos.

– Me-Mestre! – John tentava anunciar que estava próximo de seu limite mesmo que não precisasse Dave já sabia disso.

– Tudo bem, John. Goze. – o loiro permitira.

O Egbert sentiu seu rosto ser virado com delicadeza e seus lábios serem tomado pelo mais velho, o que abafou gemido quando chegara ao ápice. Porém algo começou a lhe incomodar, Dave aos poucos ia parando os movimentos.

– Da-Dave... Por favor. – o moço de cabelos pretos pediu.

– Calma. Calma. – o Strider riu, ao sentir que John ainda queria mais, ao sentir as pequenas reboladas deles.

Para a frustração do menor seu amado acabou saindo de seu interior. Mas logo o viu, por cima dos ombros, sentando-se não muito distante de seu corpo e começando a masturbar-se.

O menor virou-se totalmente para o outro, o observando, mordicou o próprio lábio inferior, o loiro queria mesmo provocá-lo com aquilo.

– Quer? – indagou o mais velho vendo seu amado responder que sim com a cabeça. – Venha. – ordenou.

John beijou todo o corpo de seu namorado, começando pelos lábios, descendo pelo pescoço, tórax até chegar à excitação e empolgado abocanhou, parecia faminto, sugava, beijava e acariciava-o com deleito. Aquilo fazia Dave gemer prazerosamente, agarrava as mechas pretas do outro com certa força e o empurrava de leve, como se pedisse por mais.

O Egbert riu internamente e resolveu que estava na hora dele provocar o mais velho. Recuava ao invés de fazer o que o outro pedia, assim passou a língua pela glande e às vezes dava pequenos beijos e chupões, o que provocava pequenos estalos nos lábios e isso parecia fazer o loiro enlouquecer.

– Jo-John! Pare de graça! – o maior parecia um pouco irritado, mas não conseguia evitar os gemidos.

– O que foi? – ele disse como se não soubesse o que estava fazendo.

Sem pensar duas vezes o Strider segurou o rosto do outro e forçou seu amante a abrir a boca, introduzindo rapidamente seu membro ali e moveu o quadril de encontro ao rosto deste.

– Agora você vai engolir tudinho. Ouviu? – novamente ele ordenou desta vez gemendo e movendo-se com a força que tinha.

John ia engasgando de leve, saltava pequenos suspiros de prazer, mas tinha de confessar que estava adorando todo aquele jeito do loiro. Então se movia de encontro aos movimentos dele e acariciava suas coxas.

Dave estava ficando a beira de seu limite, seus movimentos já estavam sem ritmo, porém eram intensos e brutos, sentia a saliva do Egbert em sua excitação, a maneira que ele enroscava a língua até que esse se afastou dele.

– Me-Merda, John... O que foi agora? – indagou novamente frustrado.

– Eu... – ele ficou com as bochechas rosadas por pura timidez. – Estou duro de novo... – disse, ouvindo uma risada do namorado logo em seguida.

– Putinho. – puxando novamente as madeixas pretas, trouxe o rosto do menor até si e o beijou com intensidade. Deitou o mesmo na cama e ia se posicionando sem instante algum desprender os lábios do outro.

– Dave! Não, assim não. – o mais novo reclamou girando os corpos e ficando por cima do amado.

Egbert virou-se deixando seu membro próximo ao rosto do Strider, que não pensou duas vezes antes de começar a chupá-lo, contudo ele mesmo não voltará a fazer, preferiu levar seus dedos a "entrada" do namorado e começar a provocá-lo, o penetrando com um dedo. Gemidos de reclamação foram ouvidos, porém eram abafados pelos movimentos do quadril do mais novo.

O Strider sentia que seu corpo não aguentaria muito, principalmente quando sentiu que o menor não só movia o dedo dentro de si, mas também quando o mesmo tratou de querer beijar sua virilha e acariciar seu membro. Agora era a sua vez de sentir sua garganta por completo preenchida, seus gemidos se tornarem motivo de engasgue e seu corpo estremecerem com o prazer que aquilo dava.

O menino de cabelos pretos então resolveu introduzir o segundo dedo, foi o fim, via o loiro se desmanchar de tanto prazer seu corpo chegará a ter leves espasmos, acabará arranhando a cintura do outro com o ato do orgasmo.

O mais novo saiu de cima de seu amado e logo foi se colocado entre as pernas desse, que estava sensível demais para reclamar de algo. Apenas se posicionou e esperou o outro dizer que estava pronto. Depois de se acalmar um pouco, Dave acenou com a cabeça e deixou que o outro lhe penetrasse, o gemido foi um tanto alto. John tentava ir devagar para não machucar o outro.

– A-Apertado! - disse com certa dificuldade, demorava um pouco para preencher o outro por completo.

O loiro gemia de dor e prazer, realmente não estava acostumado a ser o passivo, mesmo assim entrelaçou suas pernas na cintura do outro e foi gemendo ao pé do ouvido dele, arranhando as costas dele propositalmente. Desceu as mãos até as nádegas do Egbert e bateu nelas com força.

John sentiu aquela provocação, não deixaria barato, começou a mover-se com intensidade, mesmo que o outro não estivesse pronto para isso. Ouvia os gemidos de prazer do loiro ficando ainda mais empolgado com aquilo. Eram gemidos necessitados, finalmente percebia que seu amado também sentira falta daquele prazer quente que sempre os preenchia quando estavam juntos.

Mas Dave continuava sendo o "ativo" da situação, segurou o rosto do moreno e começou a gemer estridente mandando-o ir com força. Queria o máximo do Egbert, então rebolava, o atiçava mais, observava que o outro enlouquecia com aquele pequeno ato.

Os gemidos ficavam ainda mais altos, o loiro arranhava e dava pequenos tapas no outro enquanto seus lábios resolveram tocar os do outro em um beijo envolvente, ardido de prazer e cheio de pequenas malícias. Era duradouro, apenas tinha pequenas brechas para os gemidos longos e para as mordidas.

– Merda, John! – Ele falou desprendendo-se do beijo, segurando-se nos ombros do moreno e o apertando em seu interior.

– Assim? – Moveu-se novamente daquela forma que o Strider gostava, ia fundo, bem devagar e parecia tocar em um ponto sensível do loiro.

– É! Vai! Mais rápido! – falou, movendo a cintura com inquietude.

John riu com aquilo, mas dava o que o outro pedia com velocidade extrema, movimentos brutos que novamente faziam a cama ranger.

O maior gemia em delírio sem se cansar de chamar o nome do seu amado, seus olhos se reviravam, seu corpo chegava mais uma vez perto ao ápice do prazer, sentir a excitação do outro latejando em seu interior, o abdômen do mesmo tocando seu membro com os movimentos.

Os corpos suados grudavam por mínimos instantes, o maior novo também estava à beira de seu limite e vendo como seu namorado reagia sabia bem que não aguentariam tanto, mas teve uma ideia e acabou parando de se mover.

– John... Pare um pouco. – pediu o loiro. O Egbert não entendeu o porquê, mas parou e logo viu seu amado se ajeitando e então saiu do interior do mesmo.

Sentiu as mãos do mesmo o empurrar e deitar-lhe na cama, sem demora alguma Dave estava sobre si, seus lábios se tocaram de forma doce enquanto o Strider se ajeitava para que o menor voltasse a estar dentro. Quando este estava por completo dentro o Strider se inclinou e começou a rebolar vagarosamente, não era provocação era apenas uma maneira retardar o ápice.

Naquele instante o moço de olhos azuis tinha a visão privilegiada de seu amado, se arqueando e rebolando, gemendo e arrepiando de tanto prazer. Era uma visão saborosa, não resistindo a essa começava a se mover, tão devagar quanto o outro. Ele sim fazia para provocar, sabia o quão sensível o moço de olhos vermelhos estava.

Aquilo deixou o mais velho inquieto, rebolava com um pouco mais de necessidade, o prazer começava a falar mais alto. E quanto mais o seu quadril movia, mais sentia a potencia do outro aumentar.

Quando deu por si, estava cavalgando sem ritmo e necessitado no colo do outro. Gemia quase em berros, sentia as mãos do outro tentando lhe manter no ritmo.

– Me xinga! – falou Dave com uma carga pesada de excitação na voz.

John colocou um sorriso malicioso no rosto, trouxe o Strider para si por um puxão de cabelo e sussurrou no ouvido dele com a voz um tanto rouca: Rebola mais, sua cadela. O loiro se arrepiou por completo com aquilo, fazia o que o outro mandava enquanto ouvia ao pé do ouvido o quanto era uma putinha carente.

O maior novamente se aproximava do seu limite, seu corpo já tremia, mesmo assim se segurava, gritava enlouquecido pelo o nome do outro e arranhava seu tórax. Parecia que o Egbert estava com um gato furioso em seu colo, principalmente quando começou a masturbá-lo, ele gemia como uma gata no cio.

Com aqueles movimentos rápidos e toques quentes, por mais incrível que pareça o mais novo chegava ao limite primeiro, preenchia o interior de seu amado com seu néctar quente, apertando brutalmente as nádegas do mesmo. Morder o lábio inferior para conter o berro foi inútil, acabava por gritar o nome do mais velho que se arqueava com a sensação que lhe subia a espinha.

Não muito depois o maior parava de se segurar e alcançava o ápice, melando as mãos e um pouco do abdômen do mais novo que ainda movia-se devagar em seu interior. Cansando, deitou-se ao lado dele com as pernas um tanto bambas.

– Dave... – o Egbert se virou para o outro e se aproximou mais do mesmo.

Carinhosamente a mão do Strider passou pelo rosto do outro tirando alguns fios de cabelo dali. Bem próximos, ele ouvia o moço de madeixas pretas sussurrar baixinho que o amava e respondia aquilo com pequeno selo em sua boca.

– Vamos jantar? – indagou o maior.

– Não... Vamos ficar aqui. Eu quero passar essa noite com você. – falou o mais novo cheio de manha, fazendo seu amado rir.

Os ficaram alguns minutos trocando beijos e carícias, até Dave acabar caindo no sono. John o apertou de leve nos braços e novamente sussurrou: Eu te amo.


End file.
